For The First Time
by GabiihStephanie
Summary: - Cas, já conversamos sobre isso. Espaço Pessoal? - Perdão. Destiel* [Música: For The First Time - Kenny Loggins)


**For The First Time**

– Cas, já conversamos sobre isso – Dean respirou fundo, olhando nos olhos do anjo - Espaço Pessoal?

Dean conseguia sentir a respiração quente de Castiel em seu rosto. Os olhos incrivelmente azuis do anjo o encaravam e tudo o que o caçador conseguia fazer era alternar seu olhar entre os olhos de safira e a boca de seu amigo.

– Perdão – Castiel respondeu e se afastou, contra a sua vontade. Ele queria aquela aproximação com o loiro.

O Winchester mais velho sentiu um frio momentâneo, assim que o anjo deu um passo para trás. Não sabia por que, mas se arrependeu de ter dito para o anjo se afastar.

– Como você me achou? – Dean perguntou, andando até a cama e jogando a jaqueta que estava limpando dentro de sua bolsa – Achei que eu estava fora do radar de anjo.

– Você está. Bobby me disse onde você estava – Castiel encarava o Winchester.

– Ah... – Dean colocou uma camisa por cima da camiseta que usava.

– Onde está o Sam? – Castiel perguntou.

– Eu e Sam tiramos férias um do outro, por um tempo.

Castiel continuou encarando o loiro.

– Então, já achou Deus? E mais importante, quer devolver meu cordão, por favor? – Dean disse, se aproximando com alguns passos.

Castiel queria devolver o colar para Dean. Ele queria ver o loiro feliz, na verdade, isso era tudo o que ele queria. Mas alguma coisa dizia para o anjo que ele precisava achar Deus para que isso acontecesse.

– Não, eu não achei. Por isso estou aqui. Preciso da sua ajuda.

– Para quê? Caça a Deus? – Dean ajeitou sua camisa – Não estou interessado.

– Não é Deus, é outro alguém.

– Quem?

– Um arcanjo. Aquele que me matou – Castiel respondeu e andou até o Winchester, ficando apenas alguns centímetros do loiro. Ele já conseguia sentir o perfume do caçador, era tão bom, tão familiar...

Dean conseguia sentir o calor do corpo do anjo próximo ao seu. Sua respiração ficou mais rápida.

– Como é? – Dean estava confuso.

– O nome é Raphael.

– Você foi morto por um anjo tartaruga ninja adolescente? – Dean brincou, mas viu que Castiel continuou sério.

O anjo achou o jeito que Dean chamou o arcanjo muito engraçado, com certeza usaria isso no futuro, mas continuou sério por algum motivo.

– Eu ouvi rumores – Castiel continuou – Ele está na Terra. É uma rara oportunidade.

– Para quê? Vingança? – Dean não podia deixar o anjo ser levado pelo sentimento de vingança, isso nunca terminou bem – Cas, não faça isso.

– Não fazer o quê?

– Procurar vingança. Nunca acaba bem, eu sou o exemplo vivo disso.

– Não é sobre vingança, Dean – Castiel encarava os olhos verdes do loiro.

– É sobre o quê, então?

– Informação.

– Não mente pra mim, vai – Dean olhava fundo nos olhos azuis brilhantes do anjo.

Castiel desviou o olhar do loiro, encarando o chão.

– Hey, Cas – Dean levantou o queixo do moreno com um dedo, fazendo-o olhar para si – Você está bem?

– Estou sim, Dean – Castiel sorriu de leve e pegou a mão do Winchester que estava em seu rosto – Obrigado por se preocupar.

**Are those your eyes, is that your smile?**

_(Esses são seus olhos? Esse é o seu sorriso?)_

**I've been looking at you forever, but I never saw you before**

_(Eu tenho olhado para você desde sempre, mas eu nunca te vi antes)_

**Are these your hands holding mine?**

_(Essas são suas mãos segurando as minhas?)_

**Now I wonder how I could have been so blind**

_(Agora eu me pergunto como eu poderia ter sido tão cego)_

Dean apenas olhava para o anjo. Eles estavam mesmo de mãos dadas? O caçador sentiu algo estranho dentro de si... Não era ruim, só diferente.

Castiel percebeu que a respiração do Winchester ficou mais pesada e seus batimentos aceleraram assim que ele pegou sua mão. Estavam tão próximos um do outro... Cas podia sentir o calor do corpo do loiro passando para o seu.

– Dean... Você está bem? – O anjo perguntou, olhando para a boca pecaminosamente perfeita do loiro.

– Estou – Ele não conseguiu dizer mais nada, sentia um calor lhe invadindo.

O Winchester não pensou, apenas agiu. Colocou uma mão na nuca de Castiel, puxando-o para mais perto e selando seus lábios.

Castiel ficou surpreso, mas quando sentiu o gosto inebriante da boca do Winchester, correspondeu ao beijo que há tanto esperara.

Dean não sabia se era a coisa certa a fazer, não sabia se isso seria ruim de alguma forma, não sabia se o anjo queria isso tanto quanto ele, não tinha certeza de nada. Mas quando viu que Castiel correspondia, sorriu entre os beijos.

O caçador sentiu uma coisa que há muito tempo não sentia. Uma coisa que ele se lembra de ter sentido quando Sam nasceu, quando seu pai chegava em casa, quando ganhou seu primeiro vídeo game, quando estava com sua mãe... Ele se sentiu feliz.

**For the first time I am looking in your eyes**

_(Pela primeira vez estou olhando em seus olhos)_

**For the first time I'm seein' who you are**

_(Pela primeira vez estou vendo quem você é)_

**I can't believe how much I see**

_(Não consigo acreditar no tanto que eu vejo)_

**When you're lookin' back at me...**

_(Quando você olha de volta para mim…)_

**Now I understand what love is, love is**

_(Agora eu entendo o que o amor é, amor é)_

**For the First Time**

_(Pela primeira vez)_

Como tudo isso aconteceu? Em um momento eles eram apenas Dean, um caçador que já passou por suficientes desgraças em sua vida e Castiel, um anjo caído; em outro momento eles estavam de mãos dadas, os corações acelerados, as bocas se enroscando em um beijo apaixonado... Como aconteceu essa conexão entre seres tão distintos?

Esse amor sempre esteve lá? Eles ainda eram os mesmos Castiel e Dean? Eles não tinham certeza. Agora eles estavam mudados, não estavam mais sozinhos. Tinham um ao outro.

Fazia muito tempo que o loiro não se sentia assim. Ele estava cansado. Cansado de se sacrificar pelo trabalho, cansado de ter esse peso em seus ombros, cansado de enterrar amigos, cansado de tudo. Ele havia desistido de ser feliz, pois achou que nunca poderia ser. Não depois de tudo o que havia acontecido.

Mas ele estava.

**Such a long time ago I had given up on finding this emotion ever again**

_(Há um longo tempo atrás eu havia desistido de encontrar essa emoção novamente)_

**But you're here with me now**

_(Mas você está aqui comigo agora)_

**Yes, I found you somehow**

_(Sim, eu te encontrei de alguma forma)_

**And I've never been so sure**

_(E eu nunca tive tanta certeza)_

Castiel não conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo.

Dean Winchester, a pessoa mais emocionalmente quebrada que ele já conheceu, estava se entregando para ele. Felicidade e o amor eram as únicas coisas que Castiel conseguia sentir no momento.

O anjo sempre teve uma ligação maior com o Winchester mais velho, ele nunca entendeu esses sentimentos, até que começou a se apaixonar por ele.

Era isso mesmo. Ele estava apaixonado.

E como não se apaixonar? Dean o ajudou, o ensinou que não é preciso que ser guiado pelo destino, você pode fazer suas próprias escolhas, pode ser quem você nasceu para ser. Isso foi o que salvou Castiel.

E Dean é a razão pelo que Castiel luta todos os dias.

**And for the first time I am looking in your eyes**

_(E pela primeira vez estou olhando em seus olhos)_

**For the first time I'm seein' who you are**

_(Pela primeira vez estou vendo quem você é)_

**I can't believe how much I see**

_(Não consigo acreditar no tanto que eu vejo)_

**When you're lookin' back at me...**

_(Quando você olha de volta para mim…)_

O beijo foi perdendo intensidade, até que foi encerrado.

Eles se encaravam com sorrisos bobos nos lábios. Os olhos brilhavam, enquanto se olhavam. Era como se uma nova porta estivesse se abrindo para eles. Uma porta que os levava para um lugar sem tristeza, dor ou sofrimento. Apenas felicidade e amor.

– O que foi isso? – Castiel perguntou, com um sorriso enorme em seu rosto.

– Não importa – Dean sorriu e depositou mais um beijo nos lábios macios e quentes de Castiel.

Mas dessa vez foi diferente. Não havia urgência, dúvida ou necessidade. Apenas amor e carinho.

Foi breve. Breve e muito doce.

**Now I understand what love is, love is**

_(Agora eu entendo o que o amor é, amor é)_

**For the First Time…**

_(Pela primeira vez…)_

– Eu acho que te amo, Cas – Dean disse pensativo, olhando nos olhos brilhantes do anjo.

– Eu sei que também te amo, Dean – Cas sorriu.

Ali, com Castiel em seus braços, tudo pareceu tão certo. O anjo sempre foi mais que um amigo para ele. Castiel o salvou de todas as maneiras possíveis...

**FIM.**


End file.
